


Spring Time: The Branwen's & Belladonna's

by TeamWhiteRose100



Series: RWBY Seasons [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind breaks, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWhiteRose100/pseuds/TeamWhiteRose100
Summary: Wintertime for the Schnees has passed and now we march headfirst into Spring with a very horny, needy, Raven Branwen
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna/Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Raven Branwen, Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Spring Time: The Branwen's & Belladonna's

**Author's Note:**

> This Spring Time story includes a pill that lets you grow a penis.

**Raven’s POV***

I swallowed the AMB-Schnee-Series-DG pill and watched as my new 15-inch Synthetic Cock grew right before my eyes.

I looked out as I saw my beautiful ungrateful daughter walked closer to the hot tub pool.

I couldn’t take watching her sway those assets of hers anymore and I needed to show her who Mommy really is.

I watched Yang slowly slip into the warm relaxing water and made my move.

Yang said, “This is nice.” and she was oblivious to me sneaking behind her.

I silently made my way behind my relaxing daughter as her eyes were closed.

I slowly slipped right behind her and by the time she could’ve noticed something was off I already slipped my arms under Yang’s arms and then towards the back of her head, putting her in a hold that kept her from fully moving her arms.

Yang struggled and I used my newfound grip to slightly lift Yang up in the water so my hardened Synthetic Cock could line up with Yang’s plump and fuckable ass.

Yang cried out as she struggled, as I pulled her downwards onto my Synthetic Cock. 

I moaned as I felt my Synthetic Cock slide into Yang’s tight, underused ass.

I moaned, “Oh yes! I needed this!! Thank you Yang!!!”.

Yang moaned, “Mom?”.

She didn’t mean to moan, but she simply couldn’t deny how incredible my Synthetic Cock was in her ass.

I started bouncing her up and down on my Synthetic Cock and all she could do was moan out and drool.

Yang being the little bitch that she is put up no resistance as I bounced her up and down on my Synthetic Cock.

I roared out, “My goodness Yang! Your ass is so incredibly tight!! Am I the first to fuck this hole of yours? I’ll be sure to make it memorable!!!” and I upped the speed and ferocity in fucking Yang’s ass.  
Yang’s moans turned into screams of pleasure. 

My smile formed as I watched my ungrateful daughter turn into a drooling Sub as I wrecked her mind and ass. 

After a few minutes we soon both screamed out in ecstasy as I roared out, “Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!!! Take my cum you ungrateful slut!!!!” and I shot my load deep within Yang’s ass, filling it to the brim and then some with my Synthetic Cock’s addicting cum. 

Seeing as how tight her ass was a great deal of my addicting Synthetic Cock brewed cum squeezed out from around her my Synthetic Cock and out of her ass.

Yang spasmed and orgasmed in the water as I kept my Synthetic Cock deep within her ass.

I walked over and took a seat on the steps in the pool with Yang planted on my Synthetic Cock still.

I got an idea and stood up and shifted Yang around and sent my Synthetic Cock into her pussy.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me and attached her mouth to one of my nipples and began sucking on it.

This was a dream experience as Yang tried breastfeeding off of me, I thrusted up into her pussy.

Yang moaned around my nipple as I kept pounding her pussy relentlessly.

The moment soon came and I shoved my Synthetic Cock deep inside of there and blew my load deep inside of her pussy letting the addicting cum do its work.

I knew this because Yang’s pussy tightened around my Synthetic Cock and she pulled away from my nipple and said, “Keep going, Mommy.”.

I smiled and started fucking her pussy again as I planned on taking my wife Kali and my step-daughter Blake next.


End file.
